


A Wishes

by nrr



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nrr/pseuds/nrr
Summary: Raiden promised Johnny, he would grants him a wish after his victory.it's tough, being nonnative English speaker...





	A Wishes

After knocking that ugly-beast-with-a-blades out of the tournament, his hid the satisfactory and relived gazing behind that expensive sunglasses, Johnny just stands there, grinning at his victory. He can't imagine the 'what if I lose' scenario, it would be really brutal and bloody, after all, he would be just another worthless dead body piled over another dead bodies for this Outworld guys. Who would ever knew that this 'fight to the death' could be literally, not just a regular marketing advertisement.

Johnny watching a guards dragging that unconscious body down from the stage. He turns his head back, ready to get some rest. As he stepped, he take a quick glance at the thunder god, Raiden, who looks back at him with a prideful and soothing expression. Raiden appears to be very glad with the battle's result or rather, with Johnny.

"Johnny, you did pretty well there!" Liu Kang said along with a slightly nod from Kung Lao, the two Shoalin monks both give him a pat on his shoulders.  
Johnny just grin back to them. He then glances back to the thunder god's face.

Raiden looks into his eyes, he nods slowly in approval of their deal. Knowing that Johnny is one of those need-a-lot-of-caring people, he might fall into a despair state if something went wrong or doesn't know what to fighting for, Raiden knew what to lift Johnny's spirit during this intense death battles.  
The thunder god promised to give Johnny 'a small wishes', a wishes that only Raiden could granted.

"What will it be, this time?" The god asked, calmly.

The actor said nothing, his wide grin does means something weird for sure. It might be too much but if Raiden said everything is fine, then.....

"Come here." Suddenly, Johnny grabs Raiden's wrist forcefully before running away from the crowd.

Leave both Kung Lao and Liu Kang stand there in confusion, wondering what happening.

 

They ran off to someplace quiet, there was only a tall tree and its own dark shade. Johnny looks over here and there, make sure that there are no people here. When he found no one, the actor turns his attention back at his companion. He removed his sunglasses away just so he could get a clear view of another's.  
Not gonna waste anytime, wonder what could lies underneath that bamboo farmer hat, Johnny finds himself removing both the hat and Raiden's headwear.

Johnny stares at Raiden in awe. His long silky hair, it's pure white colored suited his godlike appearance. Johnny gently holds some of the white locks up just to kisses it softly. The bright light in Raiden's eyes flickered along with the reddish blush on his cheeks.

"Raiden...."  
With the joy and the excitement, Johnny's heart almost screams the thunder god's name out lound, he tried hard at keeping his voice sounds calm. His hands find it own place on the god's waist, he stop there to feel its softness through the cloth fabric. Johnny could felt a cold sweat on his palms, he never did anything like this to a men, only with a women both in the movies and in real-life, it's unusual for him to be sweating 'cause of the kissing session.  
Annoyed and impatient, suddenly Raiden takes the leader role, he teasingly strokes Johnny's left cheek, grinning like a cunning Fox, before pulls another's face closer to his. Without much space left between the two of them, Johnny could feel the thunder god's heart beating against his own chest, their warm breathing almost syncing together.  
Who knew that an old dude like Raiden could made him this aroused?

 

For a short while, Johnny's mind went blank, he couldn't think anything straight, his brain is melting, his face becomes red, the air around are suddenly hot, all he knows is that both him and Raiden are already kissed. He swear, he could still felt the soft sensation that left on his own lip.  
Raider pulls himself off of an embrace, his cheeks are much more redden than before, the bright blue irises are also lighten briefly there. It's almost as if he just realized what were they doing, the thunder god almost shocked the young actor with his signature thunderbolt. Surprisingly, Johnny finds that reaction kinda cute.

They both standing there, awkwardly, before parting from each other if they stay here any longer, pretty sure one of them would got mortified to death.

 

 

Well, of course, if he's wins the next round and survives from this brutal tournament, Johnny will certainly asks this cutie thunder god to go on a nice fancy dinner date with him next time.

**Author's Note:**

> To expressed your own feelings and thoughts in another language, it's pretty hard. *sob*
> 
>  
> 
> wth am I writing????


End file.
